vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
TTW - Tag Team Wendesday - 1st February 2012
Author note: Anyone welcome to edit/make corrections etc. I made this LIVE, so it might be filled with bugs. 1st February 2012. /V/WE TAG TEAM WENDESDAY. 'Team Debuts: ' Our Favourite Deputies (Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Red Ranger (Toy form)) Planet Express (Fry, Bender, Dr. Zoidberg) 1st Match Of The Evening Planet Express vs. Our Favourite Deputies Special Arena: IRAQ Future Express Team enters first. O.F.D follows up. Buzz and Bender kick off first. Bender tags Dr. Zoidberg [Educated feet count: 1'''] ZOIDBERG WOOPMAD Zoidberg tags Fry Buzz tags Red Ranger [RAW UNMIGITATED POWER count: '''1] Fry tags Bender delivers double fists to Woody and Buzz FUCK YEAH! TAG STRIKE by BUZZ and Red Ranger Red Ranger tags Woody Bender tags Fry SHITSTORM as Bender wrecks up the arena with his ACID spit Bender tags Dr. Zoidberg Woody tags Red Ranger Dr. Zoidberg tags Fry DESTINATION RED RANGER ROID RAGE Fry ALMOST pinned by Red Ranger, but interrupted by Dr. Zoidberg Fry tags Bender Red Ranger tags Buzz Buzz tags Woody BUZZ DITCHES THE TEAM AS HE MESSES UP WOODY'S FACE Bender tags Dr. Zoidberg Woody tags Red Ranger Red Ranger tags Woody, at same moment Dr. Zoidberg tags Fry Woody tags Red Ranger Fry tags Dr. Zoidberg Dr. Zoidberg bitch-slapped by Red Ranger Dr. Zoidberg tags Fry Fry tags Bender Red Ranger still holds Bender tags Dr. Zoidberg CLAAAAAAAAAAAWS Red Ranger takes a step too far back and gets thrown out by Fry Dr. Zoidberg tags Bender in the process Bender bitch slaps Red Ranger Bender tags Dr. Zoidberg Red Ranger tags Woody Dr. Zoidberg tags Fry Woody pins Fry but gets interrupted by Bender Woody tags Red Ranger Fry is BLEEDING his YOUNGBLOOD Fry tags Dr. Zoidberg Bender punched out of the arena by Red Ranger whom he insulted. Woody corrects Bender's face even more by strolling over the ring to sell him a good punch. Dr. Zoidberg tags Fry Fry tags Bender Red Ranger fights his way out of Bender's pin Red Ranger tags Woody Red Ranger comes in, punches Bender and Fry while Woody jumps out the ring (counts as Tag) Bender tags Dr. Zoidberg CLAAAAAAAAAAAAWS Red Ranger tags Woody Zoidberg ALMOST pinned by Woody but gets saved by Fry Dr. Zoidberg tags Bender Woody tags Red Ranger Woody runs over the ring to punch Dr. Zoidberg RIGHT IN THE FACE Bender tags Dr. Zoidberg Red Ranger receives even more beating. Dr. Zoidberg tags Fry FEET COUNT 2 Red Ranger tags Fry MATCH ALMOST ENDED AS IT TAKES TOO LONG Red Ranger comes over to punch Bender and Dr. Zoidberg in the face. Fry tags Dr. Zoidberg Dr. Zoidberg tags Bender (Lol wut) ROPE BREAK Woody tags Red Ranger Bender tags Dr. Zoidberg INTERRUPTED Conclusion: Huuuuuh? 2nd Match Of The Evening CONTINUATION OF... Planet Express vs. Our Favourite Deputies Planet Express swoops down onto the ring first. Our Favourite Deupites also show up, Buzz however gives a shady look to Woody Buzz and Dr. Zoidberg kick off the match. Dr. Zoidberg tags Fry Buzz tags Woody Fry tags Bender Woody falls out the ring. Bender almost pinned but saves himself from Woody's wrath Deputies bunch up on Bender and kick his shiny metal ass, Bender's teammates don't even lift a finger. Bender and Woody still fight out of the ring. Buzz Lightyear seeks redemption by helping Woody out. Our Shiny Robots holds out the massive assault by Our Favourite Deputies.' ' Fierce fight so far, no tags whatsoever. THIS IS PERSONAL NOW. UNMIGITATED POWER count: 1 Bender BEARLY gets out of Woody's pin Woody slips out of Bender's pin HAMMER time by Bender Fight shifts into Future Express corner, Woody is in deep trouble! BACK ONTO THE RING Bender FINALLY tags Dr. Zoidberg Woody tags Red Ranger Red Ranger and Dr. Zoidberg continue the struggle. WOOP WOOP WOOP TIME Buzz and Woody come over the ring and punch Fry and Bender IN THE FACE. Red Ranger on the Ropes! But comes back in a STYLE Dr. Zoidberg tags Fry RANGERS THEME Fight goes on! Fry gets TOLD by Red Ranger SHITSTORM, as Fry gets out of the ring to fight Buzz with a chair , while Bender deals with Red Ranger. Fry gets stuck in Deputies corner, dealing some major damage. Woody strucks Red Ranger hard! Fry still cornered, fighting for his life! Red Ranger gets Bitch-slapped by Fry ROID RAGE RED RANGER Woody strolls over and punches Zoidberg, while Red Ranger tries to pin Fry. Bender comes in and saves meatbags' ass. Fry tags Bender feet count: 1 Bender tossed out of the ring in Deputies corner! Bender getting his ass beaten up AGAIN UNMIGITATED POWER count: 2 BENDER grabs STAIRS, but gets tossed back onto the ring. Fry comes over to Deputies stage and punches Buzz! Bender almost pins Red Ranger, but gets interrupted by Buzz Red Ranger tags Woody INTERRUPTED, AGAIN 3rd Match of the Evening Groove Street vs. 2fort Crew ELIMINATION CHAMBER TIME! CJ vs. Heavy ''' Scoot comes in! CJ holding out against KRITZKRIEG Ryder rushes in to help his homie! Heavy almost breaks the ropes! Big Smoke gets out of his cage. '''BULLETPROOF Heavy, RUUUUUN RUUUUUUUUUUN HE'S COMING FOR YOUUUU. Ryder BUSTA MODE Huddah Huddah! As Pyro comes in. SCOOT BONK TIME Pyro ALMOST pins Ryder HEAVY weight fight as Big Smoke faces Heavy in a corner! Double team by CJ and Big Smoke on Heavy FIRST BLOOD Pyro goes for Ryder pin again but gets interrupted by CJ There are no words for amount of mayhem on the ring. Rumours go around as this match will ALSO not end. Scout showing his agility by whamming Big Smoke's ass HATS, HATS EVERYWHERE Scoot goes for Big Smoke pin, but Ryder saves his hide! UNMIGITATED POWER count: 1 Big Smoke takes a short break in the corner. Heavy eliminated by Ryder! 2v3 ! TF2 crew cannot hold! Scout avenges Heavy and eliminates Ryder! Scout takes full weight of Big Smoke CJ almost takes Scoot out, BONK-not ICON, ICON EVERYWHERE CJ goes for the Scout pin and succeeds! Pyro is last man(?) standing. Pyro hanging on the ropes from exhaustion! CJ helps his homie Big Smoke in breaking Pyro's pin. Big Smoke locks Pyro, who breaks out with his last amounts of strenght. Pyro makes CJ fly! FEET count: 1 Poor Pyro takes beating from Groove Street CJ counters and tosses Pyro back into the ring, where he makes the pin! GROOVE STREET VICTORIOUS 4th Match of the Evening Grove Street Team vs. NWO CJ vs Stalin starts of the fight! STAND UP FOR NATIONAL ANTHEM OF USSR Hitler BLITZES into the arena IN SOVIET RUSSIA, TEAMMATES FIGHT YOU as Stalin strikes down on Hitler Big Smoke shows up! Ryder right behind him! Groove Street in clear advantage for now! LOW BATTERY ON PS3 CONTROLLER HERE COMES OBAMA! COMMUNISM SAVED BY AMERICA True Race blood has been spilled! AMERICA SAVES GERMANY Ryder gets stomped by Obama RED, RED BLOOD OF STALIN HAS BEEN SPILLED. Communism breaks out from Big Smoke's pin RAW UNMIGITATED POWER count: 1 RYDER BUSTA TIME FUCK YEAH Big Smoked released from Adolf's Gas Chamber by Ryder CJ eliminated by Stalin! NWO in advantage! Stalin takes out Ryder! Big Smoke in LOADS of trouble. Hitler goes for a pin but Big Smoke holds firm! Stalin almost takes out Big Smoke, but Obama says NO! Communism shows his might and STALNSPINS Big Smoke! Obama fight Stalin, as Hitler finishes the fight! N.W.O is VICTORIOUS 5th Match of The Evening Team Dose vs. NWO Vegeta vs. Hitler PRISON RIOT TIER SENGEN Crowd goes wild as Hitler deals out the pain! Obama comes in! Vegeta taking loads of damage! The Doc is in! DOSING THE PRESCRIPTION Doc gets pinned by Obama, but only for a moment! HULK, THE MONSTER, IS OUT, GREEN AND PURPLE! Green and purple everywhere. MOTHER RUSSIA TO THE RESCUE Obama got dosed and gets mad! Stalin dishes loads of COMMUNISM onto Hulk. Even match so far! Daily Dose gaining the edge, Vegeta pins Obama but only for a moment. Doc denied from dosing Obama by Stalin. Stalin almost takes Vegeta out, but our mighty Saiyan warrior breaks from Iron Chains of Communism. MAYHEM ALL OVER THE ARENA Stalin says NO and rejects his prescription. Doc and Stalin fight outside the ring! DOC DOSING STALIN AS OBAMA GETS TAKEN OUT BY VEGETA Hitler depletes his BLITZKRIEG and gets SMASHED by Hulk GLORIOUS COOPERATION, DOSE DELIVERED. TEAM DOSE IS VICTORIOUS 6th Match of The Evening Team Dose vs. Creed Piccolo vs. Altair Altair beats up Doc Vegeta comes in! We've got a situation here, Doc! Altair in LOADS of trouble as HULK breaks out of his cage. Ezio comes in! Creed represents with technique as Team Dose goes with max POWER. Redpants gets out! Hulk goes for the pin of Altair but Redpants saves Ezio almost pins Piccolo but Vegeta comes in to save the Doc! The match divides into 1v1's! Altair receives mild dose Vegeta breaks out of Ezio' pin! Fight is taken OUT of the ring. Redpants saves Altair from going OD But not for long! Altair gets DOSED Seconds later Ezio receives the dose as well! Redpants takes out Hulk in retaliation! We come back to the arena. Redpants left to defend honour of the Creed. Vegeta dishes out the last DOSE. TEAM DOSED IS VICTORIOUS The Last Match of The Evening! Fauxhound vs. Team Dose PRE-FIGHT SCREEN, OP WENT TOO FAST Faux vs. Vegeta Solid Snakes joins in the fight! SALUTES EVERYWHERE LADIES AND GENTS Vegeta in world of trouble as Big Boss is unleashed! The Doc is here! Fauxhound has the upper hand as Team Dose is tired from all this fighting we had today! Vegeta barely slips out of Solid Snake's hands! THE MONSTER IS UNLEASHED Doc gets CHOKED HARD by Solid Snake. Team Dose, seems to fight their way back! EATEEEEEEEEEEEEER SOLID SNAKE MAD! Vegeta taken out by Big Boss! GIVE MY LIFEEEEEEEE NOT FOR HONOUURRRRRRR BUT FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUU Solid Snake saves from Faux from getting pinned by Hulk, as BIG BOSS GOT ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT Doc barely gets out of Big Boss's grapple Team Dose is not giving up just yet! Faux's hide saved by Big Boss as Hulk again tries to make a pin! Doc, again gets out of Big Boss's grapple Solid Snakes chokes Hulk hard! Dad saves his Son from enormous hands of Hulk Doc once again slips out of Big Boss's pin! Hulk smashed hard by Snakes! And once more by Solid and Faux! Incredible how Team Dose still stays in the fight! But Hulk gets eliminated by Faux! Seems that Fauxhound got this under control now. Doc is on its own now! Does he have enough medicine? Out of the ring! Doc gets choked by Solid Snake for second time! For the third time Doc gets out of Big Boss pin, but Faux FINISHES THE FIGHT. FAUXHOUND RETAINS THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP AND THATS IT FOR THIS EVENING LADIES AND GENTS down by GenSturm Category:Events